


Never and Always

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Big Brothers, Drabble Sequence, Evolution, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, castiel's life, mentions of mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's brothers always warned him about the dangers of loving the humans too much and he never thought he had anything to fear.</p><p>Until Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies are blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Gabriel had found him at the highest point in the Garrison. You could say that Castiel resembled how the humans had percieved cherubs. He was a tiny, naket thing. His dark brown wings were still plastered to his back, too weak to stretch outward or carry him anywhere. Atop his head was a mess of brunette hair. His eyes were bright blue curious orbs covered in a film of tears. With a heart already swelling with love, Gabriel scooped the infant up in his arms.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your big brother, Gabriel," he smiled as he cradled the little one into his chest. 

"He is called Castiel. Father has deemed us responsible for him," Michael answered Gabriel's unspoken questions. Gabriel frowned seemingly unsatisfied with the task. "We are to raise him to be a proper member of the Garrison," Michael said sternly.

This created more agonizing questions for Gabriel than before. What exactly was this subsection of angels created for? What was the Garrison meant to do? Their father was still in the throes of creation, and here they were a bunch of children without a task, their eyes fixed upon a little planet called Earth. The planet teemed with microscopic sea organisms and primordial ooze. Why were they set to watch over something so boring? What was God planning to do? Gabriel only asked one. 

"Why does father speak to you and not me? I'm an archangel too," he protested despairingly. 

"Do not question Father's motives Gabriel, lest you be banished. He loves you just the same," Michael reassured placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. With a kind smile he was gone and Gabriel was left alone with their  _joint_ responsibility. Castiel squirmed and cooed in his arms and Gabriel raised a finger to his lips to hush him. 

Gabriel didn't dare to say it out loud but confessed it deep within himself:  _Castiel, you're just an angel. Father just dropped you here. You're like me. I love you. I love you more than Michael. Maybe even more than father._


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millions of years pass like days in the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incorporation of Cas' retelling of evolution in this chapter.

Castiel was now a clever little thing, excitedly stomping about the beaches of the favoured planet. He enjoyed the feel of moist sand between his toes. He sang little self-composed songs about how wonderful everything on Earth was because his father had created it. Michael was exceedingly proud of Castiels growing loyalty to their father but Gabriel would simply roll his eyes in secret. He still resented the silence but would never speak of it. He still loved their father more than anything and would do anything for him. He just wished he didn't have to recieve these commands strictly through Michael and Michael did not care for Gabriel's jealousy. 

This often made raising Castiel together rather difficult. Gabriel insisted on nurturing Castiel's curiousity for their Father's creations, but Michael would insist on not interfering. Doing so could disrupt the grand scheme of creation. Michael would not have their father's hardwork undone by his clumsy brothers. He doted on Castiel shrieking "No no. Don't touch that! Careful on that branch, you could alter the course of time! No no Castiel quit playing with the fish!" 

Castiel seldom listened. Why would God create these beautiful, wonderful, fun things if he didn't want his children to enjoy them? The little brunette was hopping about the sands when he spotted that one of the fish had appeared to sprout pitifully thin extremities. Slowly it clawed its way onto the sand. He wanted to touch it and scold it for leaving its brothers alone in the water but Michael's eyes went bright and angry.

"Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish," he commanded and Castiel knew that this was information from father. He left it alone. 

* * *

Castiel continued to grow into a rail thin young man, curiously watching the steady changes in the creatures below. 

Father banished the leviathans and Castiel whispered a thank you to his father. He was tired of watching them eat everything up. It was boring to watch a single species erradicate the other more beautiful creations. Variety deserved a chance he believed. 

Most everything was of the reptillian persuasion for some time. He watched fascinated as these little lizards slowly became more mammal-like. Naturally he cried when Father killed the friendly dinosaurs, but Michael reassured him that it was simply to make room for weaker but more important creatures. 

Some primates evolved into several variations of higher-thinking creatures and thus a wager began in the Garrison. Rumor had it that only one would prevail and change the course of the Garrison's purpose. Naturally if their lives were going to be centered around a single species, they were bound to develop favorites. Hester had a thing for the Kenyanthropus but Castiel personally favoured the Neandertals. They had loving hearts and little poems in grunts that pulled his fancy. Michael always smiled like he knew a secret when Castiel would express his favour, so he wasn't surprised when his favorites died out and Homo sapiens sapiens won.

Michael stood at the highest point in the Garrison, where Castiel was found as an infant and announced to the other angels that the angels of the Garrison were meant to watch over the humans. To love them more than God himself. Everyone, including Castiel nodded in agreement, but their brother Lucifer looked panicked.


End file.
